In recent years closures have become very effective in the sense that they are often quite difficult for small children to remove. For example, one kind of child-resistant closure has to be turned to a special vertical alignment position relative to the container and then has to be flipped off against restraint imposed by engaging arcuate beads. Such closures have a very good safety factor in the sense that it is unlikely that a small child simply playing with a closed container will, by a fluke, remove the closure. On the other hand, it has become apparent that such closures are so difficult to remove that adults who suffer from arthritis in their hands or have some other condition that restricts their manipulative capacity have great difficulty in opening the container and, in fact, there are many cases in which adults suffering with their hands have found it quite impossible to manipulate these kind of closures.